Young children, particularly toddlers, often must be stopped, lifted, held or carried for their own safety. Such handling of children can lead to injury, particularly when a child is in imminent danger. For instance, when a child is wandering onto a roadway or near a stairway or other dangerous area the child is typically quickly grasped away from such danger by the hand or arm which can lead to serious injury. In addition, the child may slip away from such a grasp and encounter the danger despite the adult's effort to restrain the child.
Even when not in danger, safely lifting a child generally requires that an adult use both hands and bend down to the child. This movement can be stressful especially when repeated frequently. In addition, the stress involved can be aggravated when dealing with a child who does not want to be lifted.
Likewise, carrying a child typically requires that an adult support the child with at least one arm while the child clings to the adult. For uncooperative children, the adult may need to use both arms for support. Often, the adult needs to use his arms to carry other articles, especially those used for the child such as car seats, strollers, bedding, extra clothing, diapers, food, etc. Such a need is particularly felt when traveling.
Therefore, there is a continuing significant need in the field of child care for improvements in child handing. More particularly, there is a need for facilitation of restraining, lifting and holding a child.
Furthermore, there is a need in the field of child care for a device which allows restraining, lifting and holding a child with one hand.
In addition, there is a need for such a device which comfortably supports a child while providing adequate control of the child.
There is also a need for such a device which can be worn by a child without injuring or bothering the child.
Such a device would be an important improvement in the field of child care.